


Feels Like The Silversun Strip

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Kisses, F/F, Fluff and Humor, It's becoming a problem, Miranda Is Just TOO hot, Shore Leave, the ending is sappy and idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: Kasumi walks into Miranda's office one typical morning and offers an unexpected assignment.It was a minor detail and Miranda was keen on free drinks and a chance to let loose. Her accepting Kasumi's offer was a win-win in her book.That is until she remembers who she was and why she never did these things in the first place!
Relationships: Kasumi Goto/Miranda Lawson
Kudos: 6





	Feels Like The Silversun Strip

"Kasumi." Miranda greets, not taking her eyes from her work. 

She had her system sounds all the way up, the melodic 'bleep, bleeps' somewhat calming due to the rhythmic way she was inadvertently pressing them. 

It reminded Kasumi of a clinic she used to go to when her late lover made her get checkups. That receptionist was always tapping away at the front of the lobby but the place used to smell like cinnamon and they played classical Japanese sonnets so Kasumi hadn't _really_ minded going much despite doctors being super invasive. 

"Aw, how'd you know it was me?" Kasumi removes her cloak. "I wanted to make a mysterious entrance."

"Then you shouldn't have used the door. Unless there's a Cerberus ghost I don't know about." Miranda replies, a grin cornering her mouth. She looks up, straightening her back. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually you can." Kasumi perks up. "How do you look in a dress?"

"As good as I do in anything else." Miranda answers, a hand going to her curvaceous hip in emphasis. "So excellent. Why?"

"Great! Meet me by the casino at 7 pm straight." 

"And why would I do that?" Miranda crosses her arms, leaning back. She didn't look displeased by the suggestion but maybe Kasumi thinks, being challenging was just in her nature. 

Kasumi didn't think she was that, not particularly, but she did think the protests were hollow. "Because you're bored? I mean - work has basically stopped. It's almost like shore leave. I know you're the Illusive man's best friend and all but even you can't have something that important to work on right now."

"You'd be surprised." Miranda smirked. "You said the casino? On the Silversun Strip, I'm assuming?"

"That's the one!" Kasumi exclaimed. 

"Alright. I'm in." Miranda accepts. 

"Really?" Kasumi asks. "That was quick."

"Granted you pay for my tab. I know you'll be there to steal. I'm no thief, so I suppose you have some minor detail for me?" Miranda guesses. 

"Smart girl." Kasumi affirms. Miranda smirks harder, positively gloating. Kasumi is surprised she didn't say something like 'obviously.'

"I mostly need you to look hot, hence the dress question." She continues. 

Miranda raises an eyebrow. "A distraction, then?"

"Yes! And as long as you don't drink too much and you can still cut a few wires - consider your tab paid in full!"

"Okay. I can do that. Get some use out of these genes in a different way, for once."

"Great! I'm sure you'll be perfect for the job!"

"Naturally. I'll meet you at 7 then." Miranda confirms. 

"Make sure to dress your sexiest!" Kasumi reminds her, before going to bother...impress, rather - Shepard with a better planned out stealth attack. 

* * *

Miranda was early, earlier than Kasumi even expected her to be. The perfect didn't stop off the clock either, it seemed. 

"Boy do you deliver!" Kasumi yells, coming up behind her. 

Miranda jumps a little, before her shoulders untense. "I was told to dress my sexiest. Does this work to your standards?" 

She turns, not flinching when she sees the wall instead of Kasumi. 

Kasumi pauses for a little long, eyes dilating when she sees Miranda in full. At first she'd just been looking at her ASSets but being faced by the loyal Cerberus employee head on, while she wore an outfit like that? 

And the lips! They were covered in a glossy red the same color as the long, form fitted dress with cutouts at the hip Miranda was stood there in. 

"Kasumi?" Miranda asks. 

Kasumi realizes then that Miranda can't see herself being checked out which was a good thing in reality but the silence it provided was awkward after what Miranda asked. 

"You've outdone my standards!!" Kasumi approves. "Seriously, are you sure you don't want to just be a model? You could make _easy_ buttloads on it."

Buttload, quite literally even, she keeps to herself. 

"Depending on the type of modeling, I'm sure but I think I'm good with Cerberus for now. I also believe I should stop talking to a wall unless we want people to think I'm nuts."

"Good point. You can go inside now, I'm already ready! Keep in contact with this."

An invisible hand moves closer to clip a mic underneath the volume of Miranda's hair and onto her ear. 

Miranda nods and Kasumi alloted herself a few spare seconds to watch her leave with an affirmative nod at her good choice before she was off to earn herself some cold, hard, cash. 

* * *

Miranda thinks she was failing at being a human once again. Kasumi told her to mingle but she wasn't good at that so she just got herself a fruity drink and talked to the bartender while people stared at her like she was an alien. 

She's sure she sees desire in some of their eyes. She could deal with that. She wouldn't say she was used to it, she kept to herself and professionals mostly but she'd had lovers before. There was Jacob and... well... Jacob. Plus, wandering eyes always wandered. 

The others though? They acted as though she was taking money right out of their pockets. 

That wasn't her duty. It was her partner (in crimes?)

The reality that she'd wanted to get dressed up for once and was desperate enough to agree to Kasumi's scheme to do so startled her. 

For what? What did she think would happen? That she'd suddenly learn how to let loose? 

Ridiculous considering she was standing stiff as a scarecrow now. 

"You doing good?" Kasumi asks through the radio. 

"Affirmative." Miranda is able to answer immediately since the response fit the conversation with the bartender too. 

"Looks like you've caught some attention." The bartender notes. 

Miranda opens her mouth to acknowledge that she knew this already but stops when he tilts his head behind her. 

"Oh no." She murmurs. 

The guy strutting up to her, that was it, he was strutting up to her like a peacock and that was enough to make her want to split, had a gigantic smirk on his face. Whether he was trying to sell himself or something else to her was irrelevant. She wanted nothing to do with it. 

It was himself turns out so she tries to tune him out as best as she could while still replying. 

If she'd learned one thing recently, it's that anyone who felt the need to call themselves elite usually weren't. She pointedly ignores the hypocrisy because for one, she actually was what she claimed to be and two, the dating website she joined for that reason? Her account had been closed on that for months now. She learned her lesson during that. By the end of her run with it she'd stopped trying to look for a genuine connection and started looking for sex. That's all she'd get from it. 

This man, in this elitist casino she had craved seeing was no better. Less than a minute into talking he'd dropped his fancy job title onto the floor and acted as if he expected her to bend down to lap it _and_ everything below his waist right up then and there. 

As if. 

She scans the room for an escape and connects eyes with a group of girls. She thinks they're angels sent from heaven because they come up and grab her like she's a close friend and gets her away from the man only for the lead girl to ask if she perhaps fancies the 'other side of the spectrum' with a girly giggle Jack would probably, for some reason, associate with her. 

This was going to be a long night.

She asks one of them to get her another drink and they jump to do so. At least that was something. 

* * *

Miranda is _almost_ too drunk to cut wires and was definitely too out of it to bullshit to a guard. Luckily he listened to her blatant lie about the waterfall asking people to touch it and went to investigate thoroughly. She knew she didn't have much time left. Why was the yellow thing so... wiggly? 

_clip._

She finishes just in time, escaping into the rabble. 

"Got it." She whispers, pressing down on her radio. 

"Adda girl - now just blend in. Won't be long. I promise!"

* * *

Some promises were made to broken. There was complications, apparently, and after a few more assorted but easy tasks Miranda could say she was doing an even worse job at blending in than before. 

Conflict was going to happen. She sensed it in the air. The man the girls stole her from was walking up to them now, a determined look on his face and another group of people were shooting them dirty glares. 

Miranda had no idea what their problem was. She just knew they were swaying left to right while they watched... 

Wait no. That was definitly her. 

The man confronts the women and Miranda feels she should.... Protect them? From what? Words? She holds back even though his raised voice was grating on her brain and... 

The other people started coming over. 

"You!" One yelled, their voice slurred to hell. "My man keeps looking at you and he lost all his money because he couldn't focus on the game! Now what good is he to me??"

"These games are all luck based." Miranda educated, the woman's wagging finger duplicating. Triplicating. _**Quadriplicating**_! "You should find someone who knows how to finance properly and allot space for entertainment purposes."

The advice seems good, Miranda nods to herself proud that she thought of that in her state. 

The woman's face saturates. "How dare you bitch!!"

A hand is flying at her before Miranda knows it and she instinctively protects herself, though she's unsure what biotic power she uses seconds after. Just that the woman flew backwards, hit the wall, and now people were gasping and staring at her. 

"Shit. I have to pull out." Miranda tells Kasumi. 

The same guard she fooled earlier was coming towards the scene. 

"Wait what-?!"

"No time to explain!" Miranda cuts her off before using her biotics to get the hell out of dodge. She could take anyone of course but she didn't need 'reckless behavior' on her Cerberus records. 

She puts as much distance between her and the casino as she could, using her biotics to accelerate her speed and steady her footing. She didn't go jumping off buildings or anything since nobody was actually chasing her after all, not after the first minute but it helped take any strain off her. 

She'd been pretty sedentary lately. Her figure would always remain pristine but she had to get out of her chair more often. 

Finally she thinks she'd gotten far enough away and she stops to examine her location. 

There was still bright neon lights everywhere but everyone around looked free and happy, more trendy than in the casino. She was positively over dressed here but nobody paid her any mind. 

"Miranda!" Kasumi's voice catches her off guard. 

She turns just in time to see the thief uncloak, her hands on her knee as she bends over out of breath. 

"It's so hard to keep up with you!" She cried. 

"Did you get your money?" Miranda asks. 

"No. There was still a wall left." Kasumi answers. "But don't worry about it! What happened back there?"

"You're not mad?" Miranda ignores her question. She didn't really want to recap that whole scene if she didn't need to. 

"Mad? Why would I be mad? There's always another Casino somewhere.   
Plus, you don't abandon your partner, thieves' honor! I thought you might be in trouble so I came as quick as I could!" Kasumi states. 

Miranda doesn't know what to say, confusion holding her words at bay. 

"Plus, you really do look super good in that outfit. I'd be crazy not to follow you anywhere!!" Kasumi adds. 

At that, the first genuine smile falls onto Miranda's face that whole day. "Thank you." She replies. "I wish I could have seen you in something similar."

"I look awful in red, believe me." Kasumi grimaced. "But since you're already in such nice attire we shouldn't waste the night by going back to the Normandy so soon. There seems to be a lot of bars around. How about it?"

"Are you asking me out?" Miranda teases, crossing her arms like she had that morning. 

Kasumi puts a finger to the line on her lip, humming in thought. "Only if you say yes?" She responds finally giving her most charming expression. 

Miranda doesn't answer, just chortles softly and takes her arm interlocking hers with it. "Lead away."

Kasumi's stomach bubbles as she walks, looking over at her. 

Wow.... she thinks to herself, dumbfounded and happy. 

Just.... wow. 

* * *

Running away from the casino had Miranda feeling more sober than before but Kasumi fixed that problem for her when they traveled bar to bar sampling all the signature drinks. 

It was... fun. Kasumi had a way about her that made Miranda feel at ease. So much so that when they finally got back to the Normandy she held onto Kasumi for dear life and they somehow ended up in Kasumi's bedroom crash landing on her bed and Miranda just _didn't care._

Or was that the alcohol? Either way, Kasumi pulls her up and they're dancing to nonexistent music hands clambering together. 

"You're so good at this." Kasumi praises and it makes something in Miranda's stomach swirl. 

Lunch? 

Desire? 

It was a lie, what Kasumi says. Miranda was tripping all over her, irrefutably not good but she felt undeniably great. 

"You know... Your hair, it feels really good, like, in my hands. Like before I.. shit." Kasumi is running her hands a little too rough through Miranda's hair. Miranda leans into it, unsure why Kasumi cusses but feeling light enough not to concern herself with it. 

That is until balance escapes her and she falls to the bed _again._

Kasumi climbs on top of her this time and whispers, her words floating in the air "Goodness.... you're gorgeous."

"Is that..." Miranda tries. 

It felt like an autumn day. Sleepy eyes, warmth and security looking at Kasumi above her through a hazy vision. All those things, smiles and laughter like things promised on a season's greeting card. 

"Is that all that I am?" 

Why did it feel that way? Why did she say that? 

Kasumi pauses, swapping the intense look on her face for a different kind. 

"No. Don't be silly. I see beauty in a way most don't. Trained eye - comes with being a thief."

There's something about her words... they're still far away but there's something in them that Miranda really likes. 

Plus, Kasumi had swiftly removed her hood without Miranda even catching the motion. But now she saw. She saw so much... 

"Speaking of being a thief... I don't usually ask for permission but...may I steal your heart, Miranda Lawson?"

Miranda's heart beats like a drum the moment she asks, like it wants to say yes and wants her to hear it. "M... maybe. Why don't you try?" She replies, knowing Kasumi had passed right through any levels in which she needed to do so. 

Irregardless, her partner in crime was eager for the challenge bringing her lips down without a moment's hesitation. 

* * *

They wake on the floor fully clothed and a mess of limbs facing one another. Miranda awakens first, then Kasumi when she nudges her forehead against forehead. 

Kasumi's eyes pop open and while _she_ adjusts, Miranda frees one of her trapped hands to adjust Kasumi's hair letting the black mass free from its loosened tie.

A tell of what sort of fun they got up to was on Kasumi's cheek, neck, and jaw. Red, glossy lipstick was marked all over her skin. Miranda didn't even need a tell, she remembered everything they shared. 

Kasumi moans softly as Miranda caressed her.

"I feel awful." She whimpers. 

"I don't." Miranda states, watching her every move. 

"How??" Kasumi closes her eyes, scowling. 

"I can't get hangovers. Another perk of this body."

"Luuuuuucky." Kasumi whines like a child. 

"I am." Miranda agreed feeling soft, and enraptured. 

Kasumi notices eventually how deeply Miranda is staring at her and she holds that gaze easily all the words they'd ever need to say wrapped inside it. 

All the secrets, desires and the trust in one another to nurture them. 

Then... 

"I really do feel awful... can you make me some coffee? Please??"

Miranda looks at Kasumi's blinking pleading eyes and rolls her own before standing up. "Fine. But if I'm making you coffee we're drinking some together."

"Oh the horror of a breakfast date with a beautiful woman. How will I ever recover!!" Kasumi jokes. 

" _Your_ beautiful woman." Miranda corrects her, those words from last night suddenly brought back to life. Maybe the only specific words she did remember. 

'I see beauty in a way most don't.'

She still didn't know what it meant exactly but she believed Kasumi and wanted more than anything, to figure it out one day. 

She hears Kasumi speak something unintelligible under her breath as she walked away, sounding amazed, bewildered and breathless. She also swore she peeped a 'wow... ' just before the door closed. 

Wow, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for using steal your heart puns with thieves and I will never be stopped. I also have no idea how to be nefarious in a casino despite playing a mission about being nefarious in a casino multiple times.


End file.
